Mi vida en un respiro
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: La rubia sonrió levantándose y avanzando hasta él descalza a depositarle un beso rápido en los labios y salir de su habitación no sin antes hacer un comentario. AU modern.


_**=Mi vida en un respiro=**_

Nunca olvidará aquel día. Nunca olvidará la lección, o más bien, lecciones aprendidas. No esperaba entender esas simples cosas de la vida de una manera tan cruel e insensible, de una manera que lo hizo cambiar de por vida. Que lo hizo ser tan diferente, actuando como debió haberlo hecho.

Aquella mañana se levantó pesarosamente de su cama cuando la alarma no dejaba de sonar, Astrid no la apagaría hasta verlo levantado y así fue. La vio darse la vuelta aun enredada entre las sábanas y riéndose por su rostro somnoliento donde apenas y abría los ojos, y eso que las cortinas seguían cerradas.

— Por favor Astrid. Ya me levanté.

— Solo me aseguro.

Un momento después y ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acomodándose la blusa de su pijama que tenía todo chueco y apagando la alarma.

— Esto lo hago sólo por ti My Lady.

La rubia sonrió levantándose y avanzando hasta él, descalza, a depositarle un beso rápido en los labios y salir de su habitación no sin antes hacer un comentario.

— Deberías hacerlo por ti.

Quince minutos después, se encontraban enfundados en ropa deportiva, con sus botellas de agua y reproductor de música con audífonos, en la puerta del apartamento. Hiccup llevaba meses sin ejercitarse por centrarse más en el trabajo. No quería decepcionar a su padre, era el único ingeniero en mecatrónica de la empresa, todos decían que de nada le serviría aquello, pero claro, su padre nunca dudaba de él. Ni mucho menos Astrid y más cuando tenían planeado usar sus habilidades para hacer un trato con una de la empresa más importante de Japón y del mundo. Razón por la cual llevaban viviendo ahí ya varios meses.

— Felicidades Astrid, por una semana consecutiva de hacer que mi hijo se levante temprano.

La aludida sonrió dándole un codazo a su pareja, quien se rascaba con nerviosísimo la nuca y evitaba la mirada de las mujeres de su vida.

— Hoy tiene una reunión importante y no quiero que llegue tarde.

—Entonces no los entretengo más, los estaré esperando con el desayuno.

El castaño sonrió, tomando de la mano a Astrid y saliendo ya del departamento.

— ¡Gracias mamá!

Tras cerrase la puerta, Stoick llegó a la sala de estar donde Valka leía un libro de recetas nutritivas. Quería que ambos jóvenes estuvieran saludables y ayudarlos en su actividad física con buenos nutrientes a la hora de alimentarse.

—Esos chicos en cierto modo me recuerda a nosotros Val— se sentó junto a ella brindándole un beso en la frente y fijando su vista en el libro que sostenía— Pero en su caso, ella es la ruda.

— Lo sé, mi hijo es muy feliz a su lado.

Ambos adultos sonrieron recordando sus primeros años de matrimonio, antes de la llegada de Hiccup a sus vidas y les diera la felicidad más grande, aquella que creían ya tener, pero estaban totalmente equivocados.

— Pero me hago viejo y quiero ver crecer a mis nietos.

— ¡Stoick! —La mujer cerró el libro y se puso de lado para ver de frente a su marido— ¡Es su primer año de matrimonio! ¿No los has molestado con eso verdad?

Stoick meneó la cabeza negativamente empezando a reír prácticamente de golpe y levantándose del lugar, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— Seré paciente, además, mi hijo aun debe triunfar en la empresa de su padre.

Valka rio quedamente yendo también a la cocina y empezando a ayudar a su esposo con su desayuno.

— Y esa niña, también tiene metas importantes antes.

Cambiando de tema mientras cocinaban, disfrutaban de su momento a solas. Claro que cuando la joven pareja estaba presente no es como si notaran su presencia. El departamento, más bien, la suite, era suficientemente grande y espaciosa como para no molestarse mutuamente. Cada matrimonia tenía su propia habitación, así como su propio espacio y disfrutaban de la compañía en toda la parte de la cocina y la pequeña sala-comedor.

Una hora más tarde la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la joven pareja bañada en sudor, la coleta despeinada de Astrid y sus botellas vacías. Hiccup seguía recuperando el alimento mientras que Astrid ya estaba lista para otra ronda de ejercicio que tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

— Hoy te fue mejor _babe._

Hiccup sonrió aun tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y yéndose a sentar al sofá para dejar a sus piernas relajarse y recuperarse por completo. Valka empezó a reír gustosa desde la cocina por la situación de su hijo.

— Tu padre ya se fue hace rato, dijo que te quería a las once en punto.

Una última inhalación que soltó en una exhalación de golpe y levantarse como si nada del sofá.

— ¡Uf! Ya estoy bien, iré a ducharme entonces.

Astrid se sentó en el pequeño comedor, empezando a degustar del vaso de jugo de naranja recién hecho y platicando amenamente con su ahora suegra, quien al parecer llevaba bastante rato tomando la misma taza de café. Cuando Hiccup regresó, ya traía puesto su traje, la corbata desabrochada y el saco en el brazo izquierdo, para acomodarlo en el respaldo de su silla y empezar con el desayuno junto a Astrid, pues Valka había desayunado con su padre. Tuvieron una plática de cosas triviales y uno que otro ataque hacia la falta de condición física del castaño.

Valka se retiró a su habitación luego de despedirse de su hijo y permitir que Astrid le amarrara la corbata. Aun no le salía el nudo, pero lo intentaba siempre, pues le parecía que ayudar a su esposo con un gesto como ese, aunque bien podía hacerlo por sí mismo, era algo tierno que haría que pensara en ella en sus horas de trabajo. Hiccup sabía que eso no era necesario.

— Disfruta el trabajo.

— Como siempre _My Lady._

Se tomó su tiempo para tomarla por la cintura, acercarla a él y besarla con amor, profundizando el beso en el momento en que ella sumergía sus manos entre su cabello despeinado. Casi como si ese fuera el último beso.

Una última mirada y por fin se fue. Subió a su auto y arrancó enseguida. Ese día era importante, su presentación tenía un peso increíble para la firma de acuerdos y el negocio de las empresas, solo esperaba que su japonés no le fuera a fallar en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Justo en esos momentos, deseó no haber rechazado la propuesta de su padre de traer a un traductor.

0-0-0-0

— La junta se adelantó, tenemos competencia hijo. Dejo todo en tus manos.

— ¡Ay Dioses!— sintió como si sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. Cuando arribó al edifico no se esperaba esa bienvenida tan "cariñosa" —. No estaré listo papá.

—Vamos hijo, se que puedes hacerlo, por ti hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Un par de empresarios pasaron a su lado haciéndoles una reverencia que tardaron un momento en responder, aun no se acostumbraban a las costumbres japonesas y menos cuando se encontraban frente a sus futuros colegas.

Uno de ellos preguntó si se encontraban listos y Hiccup tartamudeó al responder. De verdad deseaba al traductor pero ya no se podía hacer nada, esas clases exprés debían bastar o al menos eso esperaba. Los cuatro caballeros se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde los esperaban otros cuatro japoneses y tres más de sus trabajadores, los de rangos más altos.

Hiccup pasó al frente, se aclaró la garganta, hizo una reverencia y comenzó con su presentación, a partir de ese momento, no habría nada que detuviera la junta.

0-0-0-0

— Para ya Stormfly, tu bebé escucha a través de tu panza, ¿lo sabías?

Comentó con una media risa a la cámara de la computadora portátil. A pesar de los años, no habían perdido las costumbre de las video llamadas, y desde que Astrid había dejado el continente, lo hacían con más frecuencia.

— Calla ya futura tía. ¿No crees que deberías llamarme ya Siri?

Astrid meneó la cabeza terminando de trenzarse el cabello, solo escuchando el sermón de siempre de su mejor amiga.

— Digo, seré mamá en algunos meses y bueno…

— Storm, siempre te he dicho así y siempre te diré así, al igual que a Toothless el ser madre no cambia nada.

La chica, que recién se había hecho sus mechas azules de nuevo, abrió los ojos de golpe y se tocó el vientre emocionada.

— ¡Se mueve! Siempre lo hace cuando hablo contigo.

— Es porque se trata de mí.

Siguieron hablando de cosas cotidianas o del embarazo de Stormfly. Astrid vivía el primer embarazo de su mejor amiga como si fuera suyo, pues junto a ella se ponía a investigar todo lo que pudiera respecto al tema. Toothless y Stormfly habían adquirido matrimonio un año antes que ellos y fue en esa boda donde Astrid se comprometió con Hiccup.

Toothless trabajaba arduamente para darle la mejor vida a su familia y más cuando le pidió a Stormfly dejar su trabajo al menos por un tiempo, quería que pasara su embarazo lo más cómodo posible y bueno, había semanas donde no la veía mucho o incluso solo podían hablar por el teléfono. Le iba muy bien siendo piloto, se encontraba en la mejor aerolínea de todas, cortesía de Hiccup, y amaba lo que hacía.

Las chicas se encontraban recordando tiempos del pasado, específicamente el primer encuentro en la cafetería, cuando las cosas cambiaron por completo.

Astrid se sintió un poco mareada.

— ¿Astrid? —cuestionó Storm desde el otro lado de la pantalla ante el cambio de su amiga. — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, solo que…— sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, hasta que el escritorio comenzó a moverse. — Está temblando.

Justo al decir aquello, escuchó como si algo hubiera tronado en algún lugar, solo que no sabía exactamente donde.

— ¿Valka?

— Astrid, ¡levántatele y sal de ahí!

Un segundo, solo bastó un segundo para que el temblor se hiciera más fuerte, haciendo que algunas cosas de su escritorio se cayeran. Obligándola a levantarse e ir en busca de la mamá de su esposo.

— ¡Astrid! — fue lo último que escuchó decir a Stormfly, pues salió de su habitación

— ¡Valka!

La mujer llegó hasta ella en cosa de nada, un segundo más y el temblor se había convertido en terremoto, haciéndoles casi imposible el seguir en pie o avanzar sin caerse o tropezar. Su suite estaba en un quinto piso.

— ¡Hay que salir de aquí! — habló lo más calmada que pudo la mujer mayor, tomando de la mano a su nuera, apoyándose mutuamente para poder llegar hasta la puerta, cuando los vidrios de la ventana de la sala tronaron.

Ambas mujeres gritaron y Astrid se abrazó a Valka.

0-0-0-0

La luz del laser empezó a temblar quedamente sobre lo que el proyector mostraba en la pantalla de plástico. Hiccup hizo más fuerza para evitar el temblor ¿tan nervioso seguía? Ignorando el pequeño temblor que esperaba solo fuera él quien lo notara, se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y siguió hablando. Hasta que uno de los presentes dijo calmadamente que estaba temblando.

— ¿Está temblando?

La naturaleza respondió el cuestionamiento de Hiccup volviéndose un temblor más fuerte, las cosas se empezaron a mover y los presentes se levantaron de su lugar, listos para evacuar. Stoick fue quien llegó a la puerta primero, cediendo el paso a todos, justo cuando Hiccup iba a cruzar el umbral, el temblor se convirtió en terremoto. Las sirenas empezaron a sonar, así como los policías empezaron a evacuar a la gente.

Astrid era el único pensamiento que tenía en mente. Así como Stoick tenía a Valka.

La gente corría intentado encontrar un refugio, el edifico era todo un caos, principalmente las escaleras. Hiccup no se quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido estar en un segundo piso, principalmente para no seguir asustado por su Lady.

Un poste de luz cayó encima de una mujer que salió corriendo del edificio, Hiccup corrió a auxiliarla al igual que un par de hombres más, cuando vio como la acera se despegaba, ¿cómo era posible? La tierra se estaba movimiento, se estaba partiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar aquello?

La alarma sísmica lo estresaba tanto como los gritos de la gente que seguía saliendo del lugar. Sin saber por qué, miró a su espalda, la construcción parecía hecha de gelatina, se movía de lado a lado, casi como si alguien estuviera jugando.

Los dos minutos más largos de su vida y el terremoto apenas se volvía un temblor, hasta que poco a poco dejó de moverse la tierra. Todo había terminado pero, ¿a qué costo?

Ahora no había persona que no estuviera sosteniendo su teléfono móvil, en busca de señal o de poder contactar con sus familiares a pesar de las redes caídas. Hiccup ni siquiera lo intentó, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Miró a su padre, quien al parecer había pensado lo mismo que él. Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento que, por suerte, seguía en pie, y sin bloqueos, al menos hasta que empezaran a usar los autos, pero pareciera que habían sido ellos los primeros.

Subieron al auto de Hiccup, el que no estaba bloqueado por otro auto de algún empresario que probablemente seguiría llamando por celular inútilmente. Arrancó enseguida saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí mientras que Stoick intentaba contactar con alguna de las dos mujeres.

— ¡Es inútil! — Se quejó el mayor, conteniendo la ira y las ganas de lanzar su móvil por la ventana—. No hay señal, ni siquiera marcación.

El castaño no dijo nada, apretó el volante con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y pisó el acelerador casi a fondo. Conforme avanzaban, la situación en la ciudad se veía cada vez peor. Árboles, postes, y alguna que otra casa destruida. Seguía acelerando en tanto su padre seguía maldiciendo.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y sintió un vuelvo en el corazón. Si creyó que la situación iba mal, en esa calle estaba peor. Tuvo que frenar abruptamente para evitar chocar con escombros que bloquearon ese atajo.

— Papá.

Se sorprendió por lo entrecortada que se había escuchado su voz en ese instante. Se quedó quieto, apretando cada vez más el volante, aferrándose a él como si fuera su única salvación.

— Estarán bien hijo. Estarán bien.

Recobró la compostura y dio reversa, debía tomar el camino largo. Siguió, ahora a una velocidad menor, solo una calle más y llegarían, solo una calle más y vería el edifico. Pero no lo vio y ya no pudo avanzar, la calle estaba bloqueada.

— ¡Hiccup espera!

Pero no había nada que lo detuviera, salió del auto y corrió, corrió como nunca antes había corrido. Se suponía que en esa calle se divisaba el edifico, se suponía que debía verlo. Faltaban un par de calles para llegar hasta él y corrió, corrió impulsado por el miedo, siendo víctima de su adrenalina. Corrió hasta que llegó.

Se detuvo donde la puerta debía de estar, pero estaba una ventana rota, una parte del edifico que al parecer había quedado intacto, medio edifico, si no es que más, había colapsado.

— ¡Astrid! —. Gritó desesperado empezando a subir por los escombros, pero alguien lo tomó por los hombros evitando sus acciones.

— ¡Espera!

Miró al hombre, un japonés de mediana edad que portaba un casco de protección.

— Déjeme ir. ¡Mi esposa y mi madre estaban en el quinto piso durante el terremoto!

— Debes esperar.

— ¡No! Debo ayudarlas.

—No entiendes—, en ese momento arribó Stoick, quedando tan sorprendió como Hiccup a su llegada—. Lo que tú estás viendo es el octavo piso.

Todo su cuerpo tembló, las piernas no lo pudieron sostener y cayó de rodillas sin despejar su mirada de los escombros. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas incontrolablemente.

— ¡Astrid!

0-0-0-0

Quedaron solos. Ninguno de los dos se alejó de aquellos escombros. Fueron los principales voluntarios para buscar sobrevivientes de aquel edificio. Ellas no habían sido las únicas atrapadas, y aunque sonara egoísta y hasta cruel, eso a Hiccup no le importaba. Quería verlas vivas. Quería abrazar de nuevo a Astrid, besarla, admirarla.

Fueron días difíciles y obscuros. Nadie descansaba en todo Japón, los equipos de rescate habían llegado pronto junto a más voluntarios. Día y noche se hacían las búsquedas y rescates, se escuchaban noticias de sobrevivientes por todas partes y eso, eso solo servía para bajar la moral del castaño.

— Vamos Hiccup, debes comer algo.

Stoick se sentía igual que su hijo, pero si él se dejaba caer, si él no se mantenía fuerte, no lograrían nada, él veía las cosas con más realismo pero aun esperanzado y su hijo tal vez no.

—Astrid no ha comido nada. Mi mamá no ha comido nada. Estaré bien.

Tenía razón, y eso lo llenó de culpa pero, y si ellos no se mantenían fuertes, ¿entonces quién las rescataría si se debilitaban tanto como ellas?

Día y noche.

Lágrimas y gritos.

Desesperación y dolor.

Esperanza y miedo.

Movieron más piedras y se encontraron con la primera señal de vida. Una niñas pequeña lloraba con fuerza, dando señales de vida, dando señales de esperanza.

— ¡Deprisa, ayúdenme!

Mientras Hiccup movía los escombros y le hablaba a la niña, sus lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas. No sabía qué sentimiento las causaba ni qué era exactamente lo que sentía.

Los demás rescatistas llegaron.

— Ayúdame... —hablaba entre el llanto la pequeña, sin dejar de mirar a su héroe que recién veía.

Con todo el esfuerzo, Hiccup se inclinó para tomarla de la cintura y sacarla de ahí. La pequeña no dejaba de llorar ni de aferrarse con temblor a su héroe, a su salvador, quien no podía dejar de llorar.

La dejó en la camilla que ya tenían preparada, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda. Ella tocó su mejilla secándole la lágrima que caía.

— Gracias— susurró aun ahogada en llanto la pequeña— Gracias.

Hiccup se quedó helado, viendo como se la llevaban a toda prisa.

— ¡Hiccup! — gritó su padre de una forma que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

No respondió, solo corrió de nuevo a la cima de todo el desastre. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué sucedía cuando lo oyó. Unos golpeteos de metal contra metal. Su corazón se detuvo. Se escuchaban lejos, pero eran bastante claros.

— ¿Puedes oírme? — fue su padre quien gritó a todo pulmón. — ¡Golpea tres veces si es así!

Y así pasó.

— ¿Estás bien? Golpea dos para no, tres para sí— dos golpes que alertaron a muchos. Especialmente al castaño.

— ¿Estás solo?

Dos golpes.

— ¿Cuántas personas hay contigo?

Un golpe.

— Tranquilos, estarán bien.

Y la búsqueda comenzó, movieron rocas de todos tamaños y pesos. Nadie se detuvo, una esperanza de vida más, debían rescatar a esas dos personas de una buena vez.

La oscuridad llegó demasiado pronto, pero eso no los detuvo, eso no había detenido a Hiccup antes, no lo haría ahora. Algunas lámparas alumbraban el sitio, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban ayudando, pasándose los escombros, removiéndolos y preguntando de vez en vez la situación de las víctimas.

Poco más de media noche, dejaron de necesitar los golpes y gritos con fuerza. Se toparon con unas piernas que Stoick reconocería enseguida, unas piernas con la ropa rota de un pantalón que no olvidaría.

— ¿Valka?

Todo el cuerpo del hombre tembló al escuchar la respuesta de una voz ronca.

— ¿Stoick?

— Te voy a sacra de ahí Val.

— Deprisa, Astrid…

Volteó a ver a su hijo, quién también escuchó aquello. Su respiración se aceleró tanto como su pulso, volviendo a poner manos a la obra. Temblaba demasiado y ya no le importaba estar llorando como lo hacía. Los otros rescatista lo vieron con preocupación, entendiendo la situación y dándose prisa tanto como ponían cuidado a lo que hacían.

Tuvieron que amarrar una roca que estaba obstruyendo el acceso a las víctimas. Cuando alzaron ese pedazo pesado, se encontraron al fin, con esos rostros que con desesperación habían buscado tanto tiempo.

Valka estaba consciente, totalmente sucia y con la blusa ensangrentada. Stoick fue quien la sacó de ahí en brazos, siendo cuidadoso con lo que parecía ser un brazo roto. Y Astrid.

— ¡Astrid!

Hiccup bajó hasta ella, una vez que su papá sacó a su madre; igualmente tenía la blusa ensangrentada, estaba inconsciente y la sangre seca de su rostro no le permitía ver bien, sus emociones no le permitían ver con claridad. ¿Seguía viva?

— Astrid…Astrid por favor.

Con su mano temblando, tocó su rostro, removiendo el cabello que le impedía ver completo. No supo quién le dijo que no la moviera, porque sabían que algo andaba mal. La camilla llegó hasta ahí junto a los rescatistas especializados.

Alguien lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo moverse, estaba en shock. No percibía la respiración de su esposa. No veía reacción alguna en ella. La tomaron solo como ellos sabían, sacándola prácticamente sin moverla de su posición.

Sus piernas reaccionaron antes que él. Caminó detrás de ella. Ignorando el sonido, sus palpitaciones no se lo permitían, todo estaba borroso, todo se movía a gran velocidad menos ella. Alguien lo tocó por el hombro pero él lo ignoró por completo.

Los paramédicos la atendían rápidamente, se movían de un lado a otro, buscando el pulso, dándole oxigeno. Tratando de reanimarla, de revivirla.

Sus piernas ya no pudieron más con su peso y cayó de rodillas, dejando salir el llanto que había contenido, dejando escapar alaridos de miedo.

0-0-0-0

Ojalá le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba, ojalá hubiera sido el hombre que ella tanto se merecía, ojalá nunca hubiera perdido un momento con ella. Ojalá. Ojalá.

Aprendió la lección más importante de su vida. Y la aprendió de la peor manera posible.

0

0

0

0

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y le costó algo de trabajo poder enfocar bien todo lo de su alrededor. No sentía su cuerpo, tenía una pesadez tal que pareciera que habían incrementado la gravedad de la habitación. Una habitación amplia y blanca que parecía dar vueltas.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos con lentitud y apretó con fuerza relajándose de nuevo, pues también su rostro estaba totalmente adolorido. Inhaló profundamente algunas veces y por fin abrió los ojos. Ya todo estaba claro, solo le quedaba el dolor muscular.

Intentó proferir la pregunta que llegó enseguida a su mente, pero no halló su voz, sintió la garganta seca al igual que los labios, de nada le sirvió relamerlos, pues pareciera que incluso la saliva se había ido. Tenía una sed incontrolable.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Volteó levemente de donde la voz provenía, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una enfermera, al parecer estaba administrándole medicamento. Se miró los brazos, descubriendo que tenía una aguja en el dorso de la mano derecha, se llevó la otra mano al rostro por la cierta impresión, descubriendo que también tenía unos pequeños tubos en su nariz que le brindaban oxígeno.

Intentó proferir de nuevo otra pregunta, pero simplemente no pudo. Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — su voz estaba totalmente ronca.

La mujer empezó a tomar sus signos vitales.

— Un terremoto. Estuviste en coma por casi dos meses—. La sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro adolorido—. Te transfirieron aquí en cuanto se pudo salir de Japón.

La cama empezó a elevarse con lentitud, brindándole una vista más amplia de la habitación donde se encontraba. Cuando estaba totalmente acostada, sus pies cubiertos de la sábana no le permitían ver a la luz de su vida. Hiccup se encontraba con la cabeza de lado en un pequeño sillón. Cuando la enfermera vio la expresión de su paciente volvió a hablar.

— Él siempre está aquí, desde que llegaste, solo sale cuando los otros visitantes se lo exigen demasiado.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa y casi imperceptible. Recordó el terremoto. Recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba con Valka en ese momento, cuando las ventanas tronaron y el edifico se derrumbó, la había abrazado con intenciones de protegerla, recordó como los escombros la golpeaban, recordó estar gritando con Valka. Recordó caer y sentir que el cráneo se le rompía. Recordó el llanto de su compañía cuando ella sonrió intentado verse optimista y de ahí…nada.

— Trata de no moverte mucho por favor, te rompiste el tobillo—. Miró como pudo a su enfermera—. Fue un milagro que solo haya sido eso.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, agradeciendo tener esos tubos, de lo contrario, probablemente no podría respirar, estaba pensando en lo peor. ¿Qué había sido de Valka? ¿A qué se refería exactamente con el milagro?

En ese momento, Hiccup abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta enseguida de que ya se encontraba consciente. Corrió hasta ella y posó su mano sobre esa rubia cabellera enredada.

— Astrid.

La emoción se apoderó de él, una felicidad que le devolvió la vida.

— Valka…ella.

Hiccup negó empezando a sonreír, comenzando a llorar de nuevo, pero por primera vez, a causa de la alegría.

— Ella está bien My Lady, de no ser por ti, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

— ¿La salvé?

— Así es—. Se inclinó sobre ella para besar su frente y luego hincarse para quedar a su altura, tomar su mano con apego y dejando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él—. No sabes cuan asustado estaba. Creí que te perdería…mi vida se acababa.

Astrid lo miró con una leve sonrisa, pero él no la miraba, pareciera que la aguja que atravesaba la piel de su mano era más interesante.

— Cuando te sacaron de los escombros y no despertaste… me aterré, pensé que quizás sería demasiado tarde—. Una lágrima cayó en su mano—. Me has devuelto el alma, mi razón de vivir.

— Gracias, por cuidar de mí, babe.

La mirada verde chocó con la azul de ella. Ambos lloraban, pero era un llanto tranquilo, un llanto silencioso. Hiccup se levantó y la abrazó, depositando un beso en sus labios resecos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Obligando a la feliz pareja voltear para ver de quién se trataba. No les sorprendió la forma en que la puerta había azotado en cuanto notaron quiénes entraban.

— ¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con el susto en el corazón?! —. Gritaba su mejor amiga, mientras que su esposo, intentaba calmarla sin éxito—. ¡¿Sabes cuan preocupada estaba desde que la conexión se perdió y no supe nada de ti ni de Hiccup, o Valka y Stoick?!

Comenzó a avanzar un tanto rápido, seguida muy de cerca por el chico del cabello azabache.

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto lloré cuando te vi en coma?! —. Hiccup se fue retirando lentamente, dándole el paso—. ¡¿Sabes cuánto daño le pudo haber hecho esta preocupación a tu sobrino?!

Se detuvo junto a ella, acariciándose el vientre de ocho meses. Estuvo a punto de hacer otro reclamo cuando el nudo de su garganta explotó y la hizo caer en llanto. Un llanto escandaloso que no se detuvo.

— ¡Astrid!

Toothless le acercó un banco y la ayudó a sentarse, no se recostó sobre la cama porque su panza se lo impedía, pero lloraba, sin dejar de repetir el nombre de su mejor amiga con alivio. Astrid sabía que no había llorado en todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, pues en ese momento se estaba desahogando por completo.

— Me alegra verte bien de nuevo—. Habló Toothless, entre el llanto de Stormfly, sabiendo que hablaba por ella al decir aquello.

Stoick y Valka la vieron desde la entrada, sonriendo con la misma intención. Agradecidos de verla bien, pero prefirieron dejar a los jóvenes con su encuentro. Ya habría tiempo para los más grandes.

— Vamos Stormfly…

Pero su amiga no dejaba de llorar. De repetir lo feliz que estaba por verla bien de nuevo. Y Toothless se preocupaba por verla hipear tanto.

— Es que…estoy…estoy muy feliz.

0-0-0-0

— Hiccup, no es necesario y lo sabes. Para ello están las muletas.

Astrid reía mientras le decía aquello. Iba en brazos de su esposo rumbo a su casa, por fin después de cuatro semanas en el hospital.

— Déjame hacerlo, My Lady.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta la bajó con lentitud, sin soltarla de la cintura y aun brindándole apoyo para que no recargara su pie con yeso.

La miró con amor y cariño antes de besarla apasionadamente, un beso que ella profundizó acercándolo por la nuca. Era el primer beso que se daban de esa manera desde que ella despertó. Astrid inspiró el aroma que tanto amaba de él, y esperaba que Hiccup no hiciera lo mismo, pues sentía que aun olía a hospital y medicamento.

Se separaron solo unos centímetros para sonreír y volverse a besar, con un poco menos de sentimiento, pero igual de manera significativa.

— Tenía que hacerlo o me volvería loco si esperaba más tiempo.

Astrid sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de verlo y acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

El castaño no respondió, metió la llave en la cerradura y tomándola de nuevo en brazos entraron en su casa, dio solo un par de pasos en dirección al comedor, donde un cartel muy colorido adornaba el lugar, decorando en grande "Bienvenida a casa Astrid"

Stormfly lanzó las serpentinas, señal para que todos gritaran.

— Bienvenida de vuelta.

Todos sus amigos y seres queridos estaban ahí.

— Bienvenida My Lady.

Astrid sonrió, agradecida de estar viva.

* * *

Me demoré más de lo que tenía planeado pero al fin ya está aquí, un fic lleno de feels con mucho amors(?

Aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad mis queridos vikingos. Muchas gracias por leer siempre mis fics, dejarme un reviews y por estar atentos a mis actualizaciones. ¡Miles de besos y abrazos para ustedes!

Para los que esperan Solo un sueño, les pido un poco de paciencia, en mi FB ya medio les expliqué el por qué de mi demora.

Sin más, se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

PD: ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Tan cruel sería su vida después de tanto tiempo? Pues no, ¡no! Si ignoran el terremoto y lo malo, así es como sus vidas podrían ser, vean solo lo bonito y cambien un poquito la perspectiva.

" _ **Accidentalmente enamorados: ¿Juntos al fin?"**_

 _ **Próximamente.**_

 **23-Diciembre-2015**


End file.
